La destinée de Sailor Moon
by SeraTenshi
Summary: Les sailors vivent en paix depuis la fin de Sailor Stars. Ca ne pouvait durer : un nouvel ennemi est à Tokyo et il semble lié à leur vie antérieure... et cette puissance... Nos amoureux pourront-ils enfin vivre pleinement leur histoire d'amour? Usa/Mamo
1. De nouveaux ennemis

Cette histoire se déroule après la saison Sailor Stars, tout du moins la version animée. J'utilise les noms du manga.

Chapitre 1

Les combats avaient cessés pour les sailors depuis la fin du conflit avec Galaxia. La Terre était enfin en paix et les filles pouvaient goûter à une vie presque normale. Elles vivaient d'ailleurs le stress de la terminale à fond. L'enjeu du bac à la fin de l'année était très présent. D'ailleurs, Ami ne se gênait pas pour le leur rappeler. Les inners organisaient toujours tous les soirs des sessions de travail et de révision. Cela faisait plusieurs années que ca durait et les filles ne se voyaient pas les annuler. Cela leur permettait de se voir souvent, de discuter et de garder leur amitié intacte. En l'absence d'ennemis, elles avaient moins de raisons de se voir autant. Du coup, ces sessions de révisions étaient devenues indispensables pour elles.

Mais actuellement, elles étaient en pleine période de vacances scolaires. Elles avaient donc décidé de remplacer les séances quotidiennes de travail par des activités ludiques. Aujourd'hui toutes les filles, sauf Usagi, étaient parties s'amuser au parc d'attraction. Usagi , quant à elle, se trouvait avec Mamoru. Ils se promenaient main dans la main dans le parc Juuban. Leur relation pouvait enfin ressembler à celle des jeunes de leur âge. Ils sortaient, passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et leur amour, bien que déjà indestructibles et très fort, continuait de grandir. Ils étaient heureux et profitaient de ces temps de paix pour cultiver leur insouciance.

*Point de vue Usagi*

-Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui Mamo-chan ! Ca fait du bien d'être dehors, à se promener ensemble.  
-Tu as raison Usako

Mamoru me sourit et je commençais à devenir un peu nerveuse. J'avais envie d'aborder un détail qui me travaillait de plus en plus. Mais je ne savais pas si ca se faisait d'en parler. Surtout ce sujet….

-Mamo-chan…  
-Usako ?

- Tu sais la bague que tu m'as donnée avant que tu partes…

- Oui, je voulais t'en parler d'ailleurs, je voudrais que...

Mamoru commença à s'agenouiller devant moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il allait me faire officiellement sa demande avec tout le cérémonial qui va avec. Je commençais à rougir. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une rumeur montait au loin. Mamoru se releva rapidement et se plaça devant moi. Soudain un monstre venu de nulle part nous attaqua.  
Les ténèbres semblaient être arrivées sur Terre. Ce monstre était entouré d'une aura noire extrêmement dense. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais une telle noirceur. Comparé à ce monstre, tous les ennemis que j'avais combattu ressemblait à des enfants de cœur ! Il avait des cornes aiguisées sur la tête, des yeux et une peau noire charbon. Il était énorme. Il devait mesurer environ deux mètres. Le monstre commença à nous attaquer réellement.

-Usagi, transforme-toi !

Malgré la période de paix, j'emportais toujours ma broche de transformation partout avec moi. L'expérience m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours être prêt pour tout.

-Pouvoir de la Lune éternelle, transforme-moi! Lança Usagi

Je me trouvais donc transformée avec l'homme masqué prêt à m'épauler à côté de moi. Le monstre fit apparaitre une épée et nous attaqua avec. L'homme masqué s'interposa entre lui et moi et riposta immédiatement. Je guettais le moment idéal pour lancer mon attaque, le sceptre à la main. Mamo-chan s'en sortait plutôt bien. Malgré la longue période de paix, il n'était pas trop rouillé en escrime. Soudain, je vis mon occasion et je décidais de la saisir.

-Sailor kiss!

Mon attaque n'eut aucun effet sur le monstre, qui devint totalement enragé et prépara une attaque énergétique, oubliant totalement son épée. J'étais abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, je restais figée sur place. Le monstre braqua son attaque sur moi.  
L'homme masqué, voyant l'attaque arriver sur moi, accouru à mon secours. Il me sauva in extremis et me déposa sur le sol.

-Mamo-chan, le sailor kiss n'a pas marché ! Cela ne l'a même pas égratigné !

Je ne comprenais pas. Si le Sailor Kiss ne donnait rien, qu'allions nous faire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Usako, on trouvera bien une solution. Pour l'instant contacte les autres, on aura besoin de toutes les sailors disponibles!

Je sortis mon communicateur.

-Appel à tout le monde, venez tout de suite au parc Juuban, un nouvel ennemi vient d'apparaître!  
-On arrive, répondirent les sailors

Le monstre continuait son œuvre de destruction. On était dimanche après midi, le jour de sortie de tous les couples : autant d'innocentes victimes potentielles. Heureusement, la plupart des promeneurs avaient fuit le parc. Mais, il en restait encore quelques uns qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se cacher ou de se faire oublier du monstre. Mamo-chan observait le champ de bataille pendant que je faisais l'appel et dressait un rapide état des lieux.

-Sailor moon, il faut qu'on l'attire dans une partie moins fréquentée du parc, il y a trop de monde ici!

*Point de vue général*

Nos deux héros attirèrent le monstre dans un coin beaucoup moins peuplé et connu du parc.  
Eternelle Sailor Moon (ESM) et l'homme masqué faisaient face au monstre. Le monstre enchaina plusieurs attaques et réussi à mettre ESM et l'homme masqué en difficulté.  
-Ténèbres infernales, envahit les! cria le monstre  
Sailor moon et l'homme masqué s'apprêtait à encaisser l'attaque lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin :  
-Mur du Silence! Cria Sailor super saturne  
L'attaque du monstre s'écrasa sur le mur de protection de la guerrière du silence.  
- Ça va, vous? demanda Mars  
- Oui, vous êtes arrivées à temps!

Une ombre observait la scène en retrait du champ de bataille. Il semblait attendre la bonne occasion

- Toutes les sailors sont là ! On va voir si elles tiennent le coup contre un de mes monstres!  
Je suis impatient de voir le résultat! Depuis le temps que j'attends cela : le couple princier et leurs sailors à ma merci! Hahahaha!

Le monstre se préparait à nouveau à attaquer.

-Boules de feu... commença à crier le monstre

Les sailors se préparèrent également de leur côté. Mars, Uranus et Jupiter étaient en première ligne en position d'attaque tandis que les autres guerrières se plaçaient autour de Sailor Moon et de l'homme masqué en position défensive.  
- Flèches de Mars  
- Cercle de feu, brûle!  
- Evolution du chêne de Jupiter  
-élimine les, termina le monstre

Les attaques des sailors fusionnèrent et affrontèrent l'attaque de l'ennemi. Elles ne tinrent malheureusement que quelques secondes. Les boules de feu du monstre ne semblaient même pas diminuées en force et se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers les guerrières. Les sailors s'organisèrent rapidement pour protéger le couple princier. Elles reçurent l'attaque de plein fouet et furent soufflées par l'explosion provoquée par celle-ci. Elles se relevaient et reprenaient difficilement leurs esprits. En parallèle, le monstre s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau.

-Ténèbres infernales...

Les sailors attendirent cette nouvelle attaque. Mais, elle ne semblait pas vouloir arriver. Elles ouvrirent alors les yeux et se rendirent compte que le temps avait ralenti. Elles se retournèrent vers Sailor Super Pluton. La même question pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Est-ce qu'elle était impliquée dans ce ralentissement temporel. Mais celle-ci fit non de la tête. Elle n'était pas à l'origine de cela.

*Point de vue de Sailor Moon*

Je cherchais Mamo-chan. Il ne se trouvait plus à côté de moi. Je commençais à paniquer. Je me retournais dans tous les sens. Je l'aperçu alors quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait pris sa forme de prince Endymion, le cristal d'or se trouvait devant lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, concentré sur je-ne-sais-quoi et il semblait souffrir. Il devait être à l'origine du ralentissement.

-Sérénité! cria Endymion  
-Mamo-chan, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
-Sérénité ! Non, ne viens pas ! Tu vas mourir!  
-Mais non, je suis là, Mamo-chan!

Mamoru sorti de sa transe. Il semblait perdu. Il se retourna vers moi.

- Usako !

Il courut vers moi et me prit les bras. Il me regardait de manière intense.

- Je sais comment te faire évoluer, atteindre ton stade ultime ! Ainsi qu'aux autres sailors.  
- Comment ça? demanda sailor moon étonnée  
- Je viens d'avoir un bref flash. Ce nouveau monstre et cette attaque m'ont semblé familiers. Ils ont fait remonter des souvenirs enfouis. Il faut que vous établissiez un lien avec votre planète mère. Lorsque vous sentez sa force planétaire vous envahir, il suffit de crier « Pouvoirs éternels de ... suivi du nom de votre planète, transforme moi! ». D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, cela draine beaucoup d'énergie. De plus, chaque planète est différente et demandera différentes conditions pour établir le lien énergétique. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faudrait pas que vous tentiez de le faire maintenant!  
- Comment vaincre ce monstre si nous n'augmentons pas nos pouvoirs tout de suite! s'exclama Uranus  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais comment le vaincre.

Mamo-chan se retourna vers moi.

- J'aurais juste besoin de toi, Sailor Moon. Nous allons le vaincre ensemble. Mon idée est peut être un peu radicale mais c'est le seul moyen!  
- Je suis avec toi Mamo-chan! Explique-moi ce que j'ai à faire !  
- Il nous faut unir les pouvoirs de nos cristaux pour réaliser une attaque combinée!  
- OK!  
- Très bien, fait comme moi. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Je ne pourrais pas maintenir cet espace temps modifié très longtemps!  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce pouvoir. Je suis la seule maîtresse du temps! remarqua Sailor Pluton  
- Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je devais protéger tout le monde, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le cristal d'or s'est alors présenté devant moi, je l'ai utilisé et ça a donné ce résultat surprenant!  
- D'accord…. Ca reste un mystère….

Mamo-chan me tendit la main. Je la pris et me relevais lentement.

- On y va Sailor Moon. Les filles, préparez vos attaques en renfort, on n'aura peut être pas assez de temps pour préparer la notre. Il vous faudra gagner du temps pour nous.  
- Très bien, Endymion! Dirent toutes les sailors d'une même voix

Le temps reprit son cours normal, le monstre continuait la préparation de son attaque sans s'être aperçu de la distorsion temporelle. Par contre, une autre personne rageait dans l'ombre.  
Les sailors préparèrent leurs attaques.  
-Rhapsodie aquatique de mercure !  
-Cercle de feu , brûle !  
-Coeur de vénus !  
-Evolution du chêne de Jupiter !  
-Flame de mars !  
-Cercle de glace, gèle !  
-Globe de Pluton, roule !  
-Glaive surprise!

De notre côté, Mamo-chan et moi étions en train de nous servir de nos cristaux  
-Pouvoir du cristal d'argent!  
-Pouvoir du cristal d'or!

*Point de vue général*

A la place d'Usagi et Mamoru se tenait maintenant le prince Endymion et la princesse Sérénité. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement et sans problème, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois. Le couple se rappela l'attaque et les mots qu'ils devaient faire et prononcer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire la détermination.

- On y va Sérénité!  
- D'accord Endymion!  
- Pouvoir du cristal d'or, aide -moi et...  
- Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, aide-moi et...  
- Unissez vous! Souffle de l'amour ! Agis tout de suite! Crièrent-ils ensemble.

Les attaques des sailors réussirent à annuler celle du monstre. Cet échec et ce contretemps mirent le monstre en colère. Il était tellement occupé à laisser éclater sa rage qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ce que préparait le couple. L'attaque du prince et de la princesse arriva si vite que le monstre ne put réagir. Il fut réduit en cendre en moins de deux secondes. Toutes les sailors se détransformèrent. Usagi et Mamoru reprirent leur forme normale. Les filles les félicitèrent.

- Les filles, je propose qu'on aille se poser au temple de Rei pour discuter de tous les évènements de la journée. De nouveaux ennemis sont en ville. Cela mérite une réunion de crise d'urgence.

- Très bien Usagi.

L'ensemble des sailors se dirigeaient vers une partie différente du parc.

De retour à l'ombre :

- Prince… Vous vous êtes rappelé de votre passé… Cela vous permet d'obtenir un petit temps de répits. Mais n'espérez pas trop passer au niveau éternel. Cette nouvelle conscience du passé du prince risque de nous poser problème…. Il faut que l'empêcher de parler plus…. Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport au maître dans l'espace Oméga!

Dans un petit coin du temple peu fréquenté :

Les sailors étaient en plein débrieffing. Elles étaient surprises du niveau élevé de ce nouvel ennemi.

- Mamoru, comment as-tu su la méthode pour notre évolution ? demanda Rei  
- En fait, l'attaque de l'ennemi m'était familière et à débloquer des souvenirs de ma vie antérieure.  
- Ah, mais cela n'explique pas comment tu as obtenu ce savoir ? Questionne Mako  
- Mako, Rei, Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru. Je vous raconterai tout demain, je suis un peu fatigué, répondit Mamoru  
- Soit, on attendra demain. Reposez-vous bien ! répondirent toutes les filles

*Point de vue d'Usagi*

Je les regardais partir dans différentes directions et rentrer ainsi chez elles. Mamo-chan était resté dans la même position et n'avait pas bougé depuis que les filles étaient parties.

- Mamo-chan…. Je dois rentrer chez moi…. Mais si tu as besoin…  
-Usagi, reste ! Viens chez moi ce soir, il faut que je te parle…  
Mon estomac se noua, cela devait être assez grave. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Nous rentrions main dans la main mais le silence de Mamo-chan m'inquiétait beaucoup.

Chez Mamoru :

-Usagi… En utilisant le cristal d'or, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu un flash sur nos vies antérieures. Mais, ce n'était pas tout. J'ai également eu aussi une vision. La dernière fois que j'en ai eu une, cela nous a presque séparé. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive encore, alors j'ai décidé de t'en parler.  
- Je t'écoute  
Mon estomac se noua encore plus.  
- J'ai vu ta mort. Tu étais sous la forme de Sérénité. En voulant me protéger, tu as prise le coup fatal qui m'était destiné…  
- Mamo-chan… Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher à cela!  
- Je le sais… Mais plus j'y pense, et plus je trouve que cela colle avec les événements récents. Notre nouvelle attaque qui ne peut être exécutée que sous la forme d'Endymion et Sérénité… Je crains pour ta vie.  
- Mamo-chan, je le comprends bien mais la dernière fois, je t'ai déjà dis que je préférais mourir que d'envisager une vie sans toi!  
- Usagi, je ne pourrais pas non plus me passer de toi. Mais je te le demande comme une faveur et une promesse de ta part. S'il te plaît, si je suis en danger, ne viens pas prendre l'attaque à ma place. D'accord? Je saurais la parer, je te le promets! Je m'en sortirais!  
-J'essaierai mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je suis incapable de rester là, à assister impuissante aux souffrances des autres. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de toi !  
- Usagi…. Je ne te changerais pas là-dessus. Tu restes incorrigible… Il y encore autre chose.  
- Ah ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?  
- En fait, il s'agirait plutôt de 2 choses. Tout d'abord je sais comment tu peux atteindre ton niveau ultime : pour devenir Sailor Cosmos Moon, tu dois attendre que toutes les sailors aient atteintes le niveau éternel. Une fois cela accompli, tu devras utiliser le pouvoir de chacune et réussir à établir un lien avec la Lune qui t'enverra alors l'énergie nécessaire à ta transformation. Il te faudra alors crier « Pouvoir du cosmos lunaire, transforme moi ! »  
- Et la deuxième chose?  
- Avant qu'on soit attaqué, j'avais d'autres projets pour cette journée et j'avais commencé quelque chose que je voudrais terminer : Usagi…

Mamo-chan posa un genou à terre

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais au septième ciel. Je restais figée et une demi-seconde plus tard, je réalisais que Mamo-chan attendait une réponse de ma part.  
-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Ouiiii !  
Je sautais dans les bras de Mamo-chan et je l'embrassais fougueusement. Mamo-chan me passa la bague au doigt. Il me prit dans ses bras puis recommença à m'embrasser tendrement, doucement. Petit à petit le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Soudain, il me souleva et m'emmena dans la chambre. Je passais la nuit chez Mamo-chan pour fêter sa demande en mariage.


	2. Eternelle Sailor Mars et Mercure

Chapitre 2 : Eternelle Sailor Mars et Mercure

Alors que Mamoru faisait sa demande à Usagi, Rei et Ami méditaient sur ce qu'il leur avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt. Chacune essayait de trouver une réponse, une explication à ces mots. Rei méditait devant le feu sacré alors qu'Ami réfléchissait et rationnalisait chaque mot prononcé. Elles voulaient toutes les deux comprendre comment établir le lien avec leur planète-mère.

*Point de vue de Rei*

-Je vous implore, puissances sacrées. Aidez-moi dans ma quête et dans ma mission. Indiquez-moi le chemin à suivre pour atteindre mon but. Aidez-moi à protéger la princesse et le prince de leurs ennemis.

Mais le feu sacré restait muet. Une certitude s'imposait à mon esprit : je ne pouvais compter que sur moi pour trouver la réponse. La voie qui me mènera jusqu'à ma planète est une voie que je devrai emprunter seule. La réponse viendra de moi, et de moi seule. Je continuais malgré tout à méditer. Pendant des heures, je restais agenouillée, immobile, devant le feu sacré. Je sentais la présence de Théodore à l'extérieur du temple. Il devait être certainement inquiet pour moi, comme à chaque fois que je me prostrais dans ce temple. Plusieurs fois dans le passé, il avait essayé de me dissuader de rester devant le feu sacré trop longtemps. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. Il tenait à moi, et me l'avait confessé il y a plusieurs semaines. Je n'avais pas pu répondre sincèrement à ses sentiments. Je sentais des perturbations dans le feu sacré, ce qui ne laissait présager qu'une seule chose : l'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis sur Terre. Je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de me faire déconcentrer par une histoire sentimentale. Ma mission de guerrière était plus urgente et importante pour le moment. Qui plus est, j'aurais mis en danger Théodore. Et ça, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Théodore n'avait pas protesté, il comprenait que j'avais d'importants engagements, dont je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais, me débarrasser. Il savait que j'étais porteuse d'une mission importante. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Mais depuis son arrivée au temple, il remarquait la moindre de mes blessures. Des blessures qui n'avaient en général aucune explication logique. Elles arrivaient alors que j'étais en sortie avec mes amies au centre commercial ou dans d'autres lieux anodins.

Au départ, il n'arrêtait pas de me questionner sur ces blessures. Mais au fur et à mesure, il a stoppé. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Ou tout du moins, il comprenait une partie de ce qui se déroulait. Il m'avait alors pris à part et m'avait dit que je pouvais compter sur lui. Qu'il savait que je portais un lourd fardeau, mais si un jour je voulais le partager, il serait là, à l'écoute. En attendant, il m'avait promis de rester discret et de m'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ainsi il s'était résolu à attendre le moment propice pour que notre amour éclate au grand jour.  
Soudain, je compris. Je ne trouverais la voie vers ma planète qu'au plus profond de mon cœur, uniquement si je rassemblais tous mes souvenirs, ceux de ma vie antérieure sur la Lune, ceux de la Terre mais aussi ceux de ma vie sur Mars. Il y en avait tellement…

Mais rien ne se passa. Il manquait encore quelque chose, je le sentais. Je me promenais dans ma mémoire, dans ces instants immortalisés à jamais. Ces fragments de vie étaient emplis de tant de sentiments différents…

Mais un était toujours présent et prévalait plus que tout : défendre les innocents, le prince, la princesse… et mon amour pour eux et Théodore. Je sentais alors une force affluer en moi. Une force rouge, très chaude. L'étoile dans mon cœur brûlait de mille feux. Je savais à cet instant que j'avais réussis. J'avais établi le lien avec Mars et la planète rouge m'avait accordé son ultime pouvoir. Ce fut épuisée que je sortis du temple. Je croisais Théodore. Je lui souris, lui pris la main et le remerciais de sa bienveillance. Je l'embrassais sur la joue. Puis je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me reposer. Théodore resta figé quelques instants puis se retourna, sourit et alla se coucher également.

Au même moment, Ami méditait sur le sujet avec sa propre méthode. Elle était penchée sur son ordinateur en train de faire de nombreux calculs et projections.

*Point de vue d'Ami*

-Arrrrgh… Comment faire… Peut-être que je trouverais quelques indications dans la mythologie. Si le changement de niveau est lié à notre vie antérieure, ils en font éventuellement référence dans les mythes grecs ou romains….

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je m'acharnais à écumer les sites internet, sans grand résultat. Au fur et à mesure, je me rendais à l'évidence que mes recherches ne me mèneraient à rien. Mais je m'obstinais à les faire et à répondre au challenge de Mercure de la seule manière que je connaissais : par la rationalisation et l'intellectualisation.

Je finis par reconnaitre que la réponse ne se trouvait pas dans mon ordinateur et qu'il fallait que je m'interroge moi-même pour la trouver au plus profond de moi. Je me mis à ressasser tous mes souvenirs. Mon arrivée au sein des guerrières de la Lune, l'acquisition de mon ordinateur, de mon cristal. A chaque étape, mes amies étaient toujours présentes. Le jour où Luna m'a confié mon stylo de transformation ainsi que l'ordinateur, porteurs tous les deux du signe de la planète Mercure, fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Depuis, elle avait un sens. La routine quotidienne des cours suivis des différentes écoles préparatoires avait été éliminée de ma vie. J'étais enfin heureuse, j'avais un but et des rêves qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi. J'avais réussi à me faire des amis !

Je compris alors que c'était l'amour et l'amitié des autres qui m'avait permis de grandir, de m'améliorer. Ils m'avaient à chaque fois permis de me sortir de tous les pièges et d'augmenter mes pouvoirs ! C'est à ce moment que tout devint limpide : pour augmenter mes capacités de sailor et ainsi passer au stade ultime, il me fallait mettre au centre, et au-dessus de toute autre chose, mes amis et l'amour que je leur portais. Sans l'amour, je ne serais pas arrivée là où j'en étais et je n'aurais pas pu changer de niveau.

Mais je me sentais encore incomplète. Il manquait quelque chose, une chose très importante. J'étais la justicière du savoir, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie cela ! Je sentis alors une force monter en moi : une force omnisciente, douce et fraiche. Un flot tranquille de connaissance emplissait mon cerveau. Mercure m'avait accordé son pouvoir ultime.

Mais toutes ces réflexions m'avaient épuisée. Je regagnais mon lit : malgré les recherches qu'il me restait à réaliser sur les nouveaux ennemis, je tombais de sommeil.

*Point de vue général*

Chez Mamoru :

Mamoru et Usagi étaient allongés dans son lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mamoru faisait de petits cercles avec le bout de ses doigts sur le bras d'Usagi alors que celle-ci était concentrée sur les battements de cœur de Mamoru.

-Mamo-chan, tu as eu accès à tous tes souvenirs de ta vie antérieure ?  
-Tous, je ne sais pas, mais la majorité certainement, Usako  
-Et… Est-ce que j'y étais ? Dans les souvenirs que tu n'avais pas encore pu voir ?  
-Oui, tu y étais

Mamoru rit légèrement et regardait Usagi tendrement

-En tant que Sérénité, mais tu y étais.

Usagi fit une petite mine boudeuse. Elle continua son interrogation.

-Tu as vu notre première rencontre au temps du millénium d'argent ?

Mamoru garda le silence pendant un court instant et lui lança un regard rempli de malice.

-Je l'ai vu en effet. D'ailleurs, elle n'est très différente de notre première rencontre sur la Terre !

Usagi avait le regard plein de questions. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il fallait sortir de cette affirmation.

-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien, je me suis moqué de toi au départ. De ton manque de sérieux vis-à-vis de ton statut de princesse de la Lune. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais… humm comment dire….

-Prétentieux ? Arrogant ?

Usagi tirait la langue à Mamoru juste après lui avoir répondu. Il éclatait alors de rire et serra Usagi plus fort contre lui

-Peut-être… Mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à te connaître. Je suis tombé amoureux et tu connais la suite !  
-Et dire que je t'imaginais plus gentil avec moi au temps du millénium d'argent, je me suis bien trompée !

-Et bien non, j'étais le même que maintenant, tout comme toi ! Tu as conservé le même caractère entre les deux époques. Et l'important, c'est qu'on soit réuni, non ?  
-Tu as raison, Mamo-chan. Et de toute façon, je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je t'aime tel que tu es.

-C'est pareil pour moi, Usako.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement puis petit à petit le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Mamoru plaqua Usagi contre le lit et mit fin au baiser. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court. Le feu du désir les consumait.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la bande se retrouva au temple de Rei pour discuter de ce qu'avait dit Mamoru la veille.  
-Bonjour les filles ! dirent Usagi et Mamoru ensemble  
-Salut ! Répondirent toutes les filles

Tout le monde était là. Pas une sailor ne manquait à l'appel. Rei et Ami semblaient particulièrement sereines. Mais Usagi était celle qui paraissait le plus excitée par la réunion. Elle sautait littéralement sur place

-J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Annonça Usagi, Mamoru et moi, on se marie !  
-Et la nouveauté c'est… ? Demanda Rei  
-Tu n'as pas très bien compris ! Mamo-chan m'a fait sa proposition hier !  
-Ohhh !

Toutes les sailors oublièrent l'espace d'un instant le nouvel ennemi et s'enquirent du mariage, des préparatifs, de la date…etc

-Et vous avez déjà pensé à une date ? demanda Makoto  
-Non pas encore, on s'est dit que ca attendrait la fin du conflit avec les nouveaux ennemis, répondit Usagi  
-Tu as bien raison Usagi, il ne faut pas perdre de vue ces ennemis. Et puis tu as aussi tes études !  
-Ami !  
-D'accord, j'arrête, je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur Usagi !  
-Nous aussi, ainsi qu'à Mamoru ! Ajoutèrent Mako, Rei, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna et Hotaru.

-Bon maintenant assez perdu de temps ! Remarqua à Haruka. Mamoru, tu nous as dit que pour augmenter notre puissance, il fallait établir un lien avec sa planète mère. Mais comment fait-on cela ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est à vous de le découvrir, je n'ai pas toutes les solutions.  
-Chacune devra trouver son propre chemin ! Déclara Michiru  
-Tout à fait. Et une fois que vous aurez toutes atteintes le stade Eternel, Sailor Cosmos Moon pourra apparaître devant nous à l'aide de vos pouvoirs réunis. Un pressentiment me dit qu'on aura besoin de cette puissance au cours de cette bataille.  
-Il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut également que l'on se renseigne sur l'ennemi. On ne connait rien de lui! dit Setsuna  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il nous soit totalement inconnu. J'ai le sentiment de le connaitre, qu'il appartenait à notre vie antérieure. Il a du se passer quelque chose de très grave pour qu'il nourrisse un sentiment de vengeance depuis le millénium d'argent. Et si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, il doit être très fort, cela ferait plus de 1000 ans qu'il s'entraîne ! Déclara Mamoru  
-Ca ne laisse rien présager de bon pour l'avenir ! S'inquiéta Usagi

Dans l'espace Oméga :

-Mon seigneur, laissez-moi retourner sur Terre. J'ai failli à ma tâche et permis au couple princier de se rappeler comment exécuter leur attaque combinée. Mais les sailors sont beaucoup trop faibles actuellement pour nous battre. De plus, il faut les 8 sailors éternelles pour faire apparaitre Sailor Cosmos Moon ! Et seule Sailor Cosmos Moon pourrait vous vaincre ! Seigneur Hadès, laissez moi réparer mes erreurs : laissez-moi retourner sur Terre avec deux autres monstres, ils ne pourront pas lutter !  
-Très bien, je te laisse y retourner, Kage ! Mais je ne tolèrerai aucun échec ! Ne me déçois pas !  
-Merci, monseigneur !  
-N'oublie pas ton autre mission : capture le prince Endymion !  
-Oui, maître !  
-Tu peux le torturer mais ne le tue surtout pas ! Je me réserve ce plaisir !  
-Oui maître, je ne vous décevrai pas !

Kage disparu. Un sourire sadique était apparu sur le visage de la personne qui dirigeait les nouveaux ennemis. Il allait savourer les instants à venir. Endymion sera enfin à sa merci et il assistera à la mort de tous ceux qu'il aime, impuissant avant de mourir lui-même sous le coup de son épée.

De retour devant le temple de Rei :

Nos amis étaient toujours en pleine réflexion sur les nouveaux ennemis et leur but éventuel, lorsque soudain deux monstres les attaquèrent. Les sailors réagirent rapidement et se transformèrent pour les affronter.

-Pouvoir de Mercure !  
-Pouvoir de Mars !  
-Pouvoir de Vénus !  
-Pouvoir de Jupiter !  
-Pouvoir d'Uranus !  
-Pouvoir de Neptune !  
-Pouvoir de Saturne !  
-Pouvoir de Pluton !  
-Pouvoir de la Lune éternelle !  
-Pouvoir du cristal d'or !  
-Transforme-moi !

Devant les deux monstres se tinrent alors toutes les sailors et le prince Endymion. Moon fut surprise de ce changement de costume.

-Mamo-chan ! Euh… Endymion ! Constata Usagi.  
-Oh… Apparemment ce sera ma nouvelle tenue de combat. Ce sera peut être plus confortable que le costume 3 pièces.

Dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur du temple, Théodore était abasourdi ! Rei etait Super Sailor Mars ! Il se doutait bien de quelque chose mais pas d'une chose aussi grosse ! C'était décidé, lui et Rei auraient une discussion ce soir !

Le combat commença entre les sailors et les deux monstres ! Les sailors, qui étaient moins puissantes que les monstres, étaient sur la défensive et se contentaient d'éviter les projectiles lancés pas les deux monstres et de protéger le prince et la princesse. Soudain, un homme apparu et stoppa le combat.

-Chères Sailors, chère Sérénité et cher Endymion, arrêtez de combattre, c'est inutile ! Vous êtes trop faible ! Jamais vous ne pourrez nous battre à ce niveau de puissance. Vous faites pitié !  
-Qui es-tu ? Demande Moon  
-Oh, j'en oublie mes manières. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kage , serviteur du roi Hadès !  
-Kage ! Saches que nous n'abandonnerons jamais ! S'indigna Sailor moon  
-Vous mourrez alors !  
-Cela ne se passera pas comme cela ! Crièrent Mars et Mercure

Les deux Sailors s'avancèrent et commencèrent à se concentrer. Les autres les regardaient avec étonnement. Elles se demandaient si elles n'avaient pas perdu l'esprit. Les monstres et Kage étaient également curieux. Si bien qu'ils n'attaquèrent pas les deux sailors pendant leur préparation.

-Pouvoir éternel de Mars !  
-Pouvoir éternel de Mercure !  
-Transforme-moi !

Sous les yeux ébahis des autres Sailors, Mercure et Mars se transformèrent en Eternelle Sailor Mercure et Eternelle Sailor Mars. Elles sentirent chacune la force de leur planète les emplir. Elles se regardèrent.

-Prête Mercure ?  
-Je n'ai jamais été plus prête, Mars !  
-Flames éternelles de Mars !  
-Vagues éternelles de Mercure !  
-Agissez tout de suite !

Mars exécuta une suite de mouvements très précis avec ses mains : une boule de feu se matérialisa à cet endroit. Elle la jeta vers un des monstres qui la reçu de plein fouet ! Il fut aussitôt consumé par les flammes qu'on aurait crues vivantes !  
Mercure prit sa lyre et se mit à en jouer. Des vagues d'eau sortirent de manière identique à sa précédente attaque sauf qu'ici les vagues étaient géantes et beaucoup plus puissantes et impressionnantes. Elles balayaient tout sur leur passage. Elles avaient une couleur argentée et gelaient tout ce qui était à proximité.  
Les deux monstres étaient mal en point après avoir reçu ces deux attaques !

-Sailor Moon, Endymion à vous ! Crièrent Mars et Mercure au couple  
-D'accord

Le couple se mit face à face et se regardait dans les yeux.

-Pouvoir du cristal d'or aide-moi et …  
-Pouvoir du cristal d'argent aide-moi et…  
-unissez-vous ! Souffle de l'amour, agis tout de suite !  
Les deux monstres furent anéantis. Kage en profita pour s'enfuir. Pour se féliciter, Sérénité et Endymion s'embrassèrent. On entendit alors la voix de Kage.  
-Profitez bien de votre heure de gloire. Cela ne continuera pas ! Surtout toi Endymion, profite bien de ta vie et de ta princesse ! Dans peu de temps, tu ne pourras plus le faire ! ! ! Hahaha !

Théodore sortit de sa cachette. Mars l'aperçut et couru vers lui

-Vous allez bien ?  
-Arrêtes ton cinéma, je sais que tu es Rei ! Il faut qu'on parle…


	3. Eternelle Sailor Uranus et Neptune

Chapitre 3  
Eternelle Sailor Uranus et Neptune

Théodore et Mars se trouvaient dans le temple du feu sacré. Ils avaient préféré s'isoler pour cette discussion qui s'annonçait difficile. Les autres sailors s'étaient éclipsées et étaient toutes rentrées chez elle.

- Annule ta transformation, Rei ! Plus la peine de continuer cette mascarade. Je sais que tu es Sailor Mars ! Annonça Théodore  
-Très bien

Mars redevint Rei. Le regret pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Théodore s'approcha mais s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle.

-Théodore… Tu mérites une explication de ma part. Par où veux-tu que je commence ?  
- Il y a un mois, tu m'as dit que l'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble car ma vie serait en danger ! Je connais aujourd'hui ton si terrible secret, ainsi que les risques que j'encoure… Je pense que la discussion à ce sujet peut être ré-ouverte aujourd'hui…  
- Théodore, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit !  
- Ecoute Rei. Je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime.

Le regard de Théodore était sincère. Il fixait Rei intensément. Il s'approchait d'elle et pris ses mains entre les siennes. Son regard s'abaissait et se posait sur leurs mains jointes. Ses pouces tracèrent de petits ronds sur celles de Rei. Le regard de Théodore se releva et croisa à nouveau celui de Rei qui avait perdu toute trace de regret. D'autres sentiments commençaient à paraitre, comme le conflit entre son amour pour Théodore et son désir de le protéger. Théodore le vit et termina la phrase qu'il avait commencée.

- Et je souhaite le montrer au monde entier, peu importe les risques. Cette décision m'appartient et non à toi. Je suis maître de ma vie alors s'il te plait, donne une chance à notre couple et accepte de sortir avec moi !  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne c'est ma vie. Je décide de ce qui est bon pour moi, tu ne réussiras pas à me faire changer d'avis !

Rei prit alors une décision irrévocable. Son regard s'embruma et une tristesse grandissante pouvait se lire dans sa posture.

-Tu as l'air déterminé. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça apparemment. Mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te mettre en danger ! Si j'acceptais ta proposition, aussi alléchante soit-elle, et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me regarder à nouveau dans un miroir ! Nos chemins se séparent ici…

Sur ces paroles, Rei s'éloigna de Théodore et sortit de la salle de méditation. Le feu sacré semblait troublé lors de sa sortie. Théodore quitta également la salle et partit dans la direction opposée à Rei. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il arriverait à faire entendre raison à Rei. Mais pour cela, il devait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Rei était revenue sur ses pas et avait décidée de méditer devant le feu sacré pour calmer ses émotions et essayer d'obtenir des renseignements sur les nouveaux ennemis des sailors.

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Kage avait assisté à toute la scène et savait maintenant quel était le point faible de Sailor Mars. Un plan prenait forme dans son esprit. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour que la guerrière soit à sa merci et totalement sans défense lors de leur prochain affrontement. Lorsque les deux amoureux partirent dans des directions opposées, Kage passa à l'action et suivi le jeune homme. Il captura Théodore et l'emmena dans l'espace oméga.

Dans l'appartement de Michiru et Haruka :

Michiru réfléchissait sur la nouvelle transformation de Mars et de Mercure. Elle scrutait son miroir mais depuis quelques temps elle n'arrivait plus à voir l'avenir. Son miroir s'était embrumé. Les seules choses qu'elle pouvait distinguer étaient de vagues silhouettes.

*Point de vue de Michiru*

-Comment pourrais-je atteindre le niveau ultime dans ces conditions ! Mon seul moyen de communication avec Neptune est défectueux… J'ai beau tenter d'établir la connexion sans le miroir, rien n'y fait… Cela a peut-être un rapport avec mon incapacité à lire l'avenir dans le miroir...

J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était uniquement la faute du miroir, mais petit à petit je me rendais à l'évidence que ce n'était pas cela. Bien avant que je n'entre en possession de mon talisman, j'étais déjà capable d'établir un lien avec ma planète-mère. L'origine de mon incapacité à le faire maintenant avait une raison plus récente. J'avais beau chercher, j'avais du mal à identifier ce qui avait bien pu se produire et qui pouvait avoir cette conséquence.

Je sentais bouillonner en moi la colère. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Je n'arriverais à rien si je continuais sur ce chemin. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur mon violon : la cathédrale marine. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un peu de temps pour en jouer quelques notes ! J'avais été tellement occupée ces derniers mois avec les courses automobiles d'Haruka.

Je m'approchais du violon, le pris dans mes mains et le serra contre moi. Je pouvais jurer que ce violon avait une âme. Je la ressentais à travers le bois qui le composait. Je le plaçais sur mon épaule. Je saisis l'archer dans ma main droite. Doucement, je le fis glisser sur les cordes. Un son cristallin sortit de l'instrument. Il n'était pas désaccordé malgré la négligence dont j'avais fait preuve. Je commençais alors à jouer mon morceau favori. Les notes s'enchainaient avec aisance. Au fur et à mesure, je sentais la colère me quitter. Elle était remplacée par un sentiment de bien-être. Tout redevint limpide pour moi. Ces derniers temps, j'avais négligé ma passion, une part importante de mon être. Il était normal que je sois troublée. Et de ce trouble avait découlé mon incapacité à communiquer avec Neptune. Je sentis le lien se reformer entre la planète et moi. Je l'entendais me murmurer à l'oreille ses instructions en même temps que mon archer dansait sur les cordes faisant naître une mélodie divine. Peu à peu, le rythme s'accéléra et je dansais d'un pas léger dans la pièce en même temps que je faisais glisser mes doigts sur le manche et l'archer sur les cordes.

Neptune me guidait vers le niveau ultime et m'expliquait que je devais mieux me connaitre. Je devais apprendre à être plus en accord avec mon Moi profond ainsi qu'à mettre mes passions, mon amour pour Haruka en haut de mes priorités. La mission que j'avais envers la princesse Sérénité était également très importante. Mais, jamais je n'arriverais à la mener à bien si je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais besoin pour être au meilleur de mes capacités.

J'acceptais ce que m'enseignait ma planète. Je sentis alors une force gigantesque déferler en moi tel un océan immense et puissant. J'avais accédé au stade éternel.

Je continuais à jouer du violon à un rythme effréné pendant plusieurs minutes ! J'étais totalement immergée dans la musique. Lorsque je m'arrêtais enfin, épuisée par la tempête musicale et émotionnelle, je m'allongeais sur mon lit.

*Point de vue de Haruka*

J'étais partie faire des essais au stand automobile. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'appartement : voir Michiru scruter indéfiniment et désespérément son miroir était au dessus de mes forces. Je ressentais mes propres failles de manière plus intense lorsque je voyais Michiru dans cet état. Je m'étais donc enfuie, évadée dans mon propre univers où la vitesse et le vent était les principaux constituant. Dans ma voiture, je fonçais à toute allure. Je n'avais plus conscience de la piste, ni du monde qui m'entourait. Seule la vitesse importait, elle et le bien-être mêlé de frisson qu'elle m'apportait. C'était dans ces instants que je me sentais proche d'Uranus !

Paradoxalement, c'était seulement dans ces conditions extrêmes que je réussissais à me calmer et à réfléchir aux situations difficiles. La calme et la plénitude montait en moi au fur et à mesure des tours de circuit. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le calme intérieur total. Une question m'obsédait. La même qui obsédait très certainement Michiru : comment passer au stade éternel. Deux sailors avaient déjà réussi cette prouesse. Comment établir le lien avec Uranus, la planète des vents ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Michiru. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle. Depuis quelque temps son comportement avait changé. Elle avait délaissé la musique, alors que cela avait une place particulièrement importante dans sa vie. Et maintenant, l'énigme de cette évolution s'était ajoutée à nos soucis.

Depuis Galaxia, nous nous étions laissées aller à l'oisiveté. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Michiru avait perdu sa capacité de lire dans le miroir des réflexions ?

Je réalisais un parcours parfait sur le circuit, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Je devais passer au niveau éternel le plus rapidement possible. La situation allait s'aggraver rapidement. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je sentais… Non, je savais que ce nouvel ennemi était particulier. Il nous connaissait. Le temps n'était pas un luxe dont nous disposions. La princesse devait atteindre son stade ultime le plus rapidement possible !

-Arggggh ! J'en peu plus de cette situation ! Cette impuissance, cette immobilité ! Un comble pour la guerrière du vent !

Je frappais de rage le volant de la voiture. Elle partit dans un tête-à-queue impressionnant. Mais je ne paniquais pas. Je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Je freinais au fur et à mesure et je parvins à immobiliser la voiture. Je posais alors mon front sur le volant et je fermais les yeux. Plus je pensais à la situation, et moins j'arrivais à une conclusion sensée.

Que devais-je faire pour sauver la princesse, Michiru et cette Terre ? Soudain un déclic se produisit en moi. Le vent se leva et murmura à mes oreilles. Uranus elle-même me soufflait la réponse. C'était justement ma loyauté envers la princesse, mon amour et la Terre qui me mènerait vers l'étape suivante de ma vie de guerrière. La vitesse et le vent prendraient bien évidemment une part importante dans cet avenir. C'étaient mes forces et les attributs de la guerrière de la planète Uranus. J'étais la maîtresse du vent et de la vitesse. C'était ce qui me caractérisait et faisait de moi un atout pour la princesse. Je sentis alors une force dorée affluée en moi. Le vent, non Uranus, continuait de me murmurer à l'oreille. La liaison avec ma planète était établie et elle semblait heureuse de cela.

Je me mis à rire. J'étais parvenue à mon objectif et cela m'emplissait d'un bonheur immense. Je sorti de la voiture précipitamment et je me dirigeais en courant vers l'appartement. Je voulais partager mon expérience avec Michiru le plus rapidement possible. En rentrant dans l'appartement, je vis Michiru en train de jouer du violon et danser d'un pas léger. Elle semblait tout aussi heureuse que moi. Je compris alors qu'elle avait réussi à établir le contact avec Neptune. Elle avait aussi repris la musique. Je ne sais lequel des évènements me rendaient la plus heureuse.

*Point de vue général*

Le lendemain matin, Rei cherchait Théodore partout dans le temple mais il restait introuvable! Elle rentrait dans la pièce principale de la maison et vit son grand-père occupé à déballer plusieurs colis : des articles destinés à remplir les rayons du magasins de charmes et souvenirs à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

- Grand-père, tu n'aurais pas vu Théodore ?  
- Pas depuis hier soir, ma chérie.  
- (Rei à elle-même) Où peut-il bien être… J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait l'imbécile à cause d'hier soir… (A haute voix) Ca attendra alors. Je vais prier, grand-père.

Rei se dirigea vers la salle de méditation du temple. Elle était contrariée de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre la discussion de la veille avec Théodore. Au cours de la nuit, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et avait revu sa position…

Dans l'espace oméga :

- Kage, tu as échoué lors de ta dernière mission ! Je ne tolérerai plus d'échec !  
- Oui mon seigneur. J'en suis désolé. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai ramené le petit ami de Sailor Mars. Il pourrait servir de moyen de pression contre la guerrière du feu.  
- Qu'entends-tu par là ?  
- Laissez-moi faire, je ne vous décevrai pas !  
- Très bien, Kage. Mais je veux que tu exécutes à la lettre mes ordres lors de ta prochaine bataille contre les sailors. Tu peux utiliser à ta guise ce jeune garçon. Mais ramène-moi Endymion ou ne te représente plus jamais devant moi. Est-ce bien clair ?  
-Oui, maître.

Au parc d'attraction :

Toutes les filles et Mamoru étaient allés se détendre un peu. Malheureusement, Kage les avait suivis. Il voulu faire un excès de zèle et décida de les attaquer immédiatement. L'occasion lui sembla parfaite.

-Allez Mamoru ! Viens avec moi dans le grand huit, s'iiiiiiiiiiil teeeeeeeeeeee plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Usagi tirait son homme de force vers la bête de fer d'où de nombreux cris provenaient.

- D'accord. D'accord. Je viens ! Mais calme-toi un peu, s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression d'être venu avec un enfant, plaisanta-t-il

Il la suivi de bon cœur. Les manières enfantines d'Usagi faisaient partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Il aimait sa capacité à conserver sa gaité et son insouciance, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies.  
Tout à coup, un groupe de 4 monstres surgit devant eux. Ils étaient tous plus laids les uns que les autres.

-Les filles, on se transforme !  
-Allez !  
-Pouvoir de la Lune éternelle !  
-Pouvoir éternel de Mercure !  
-Pouvoir éternel de Mars !  
-Pouvoir du cristal de Jupiter !  
-Pouvoir du cristal de Vénus !  
-Pouvoir du cristal de Pluton !  
-Pouvoir du cristal de Saturne !  
-Pouvoir du cristal d'Uranus !  
-Pouvoir du cristal de Neptune !  
-Pouvoir du cristal d'or !  
- Transforme-moi !

Devant les 4 monstres, se tenaient maintenant toutes les sailors ainsi qu'Endymion. Kage apparu à ce moment là.  
-Allez-y monstres des ténèbres, lancez vos attaques !  
-Eclats noirs…  
-Foudre noire…  
-Ténèbres profondes…  
-Lames noires…

Les 4 monstres préparaient leurs attaques. Mars et Mercure décidèrent d'attaquer deux des quatres monstres. Les autres sailors décidèrent, sur les ordres de Vénus, de se séparer en deux groupes et de se charger des deux monstres restants. A défaut de les vaincre, elles pourraient peut-être leur infliger quelques dégâts et faciliter les choses pour Mars, Mercure, Endymion et Sérénité.

-Flames éternelles de Mars !  
-Vagues éternelles de Mercure !  
-Cœur de Vénus !  
-Evolution du chêne de Jupiter !  
-Globe de Pluton, roule !  
-Glaive surprise !  
-agissez tout de suite !

Uranus et Neptune n'avaient pas lancé leur attaque. Elles se regardèrent, se firent un signe de la tête puis se retournèrent vers le groupe d'ennemis. Les autres étaient toujours aux prises avec eux.

- Uranus, Neptune ! Pourquoi est ce que vous n'attaquez pas ? demanda éternelle Sailor Moon entre deux coups

Les attaques des sailors ne firent qu'annuler les attaques des monstres. Elles n'infligeaient que très peu de dégâts lorsqu'elles atteignaient leur cible. Seules les attaques de Mars et de Mercure réussissaient à blesser grièvement deux des 4 monstres. Les créatures ennemies se rassemblèrent et se mirent en position de combat resserré. Elles étaient légèrement affaiblies. Voyant cela, les sailors se rassemblèrent également. Mais à part Moon, Endymion, Mars et Mercure, les autres semblaient en mauvaise posture.

- On est fichus ! cria Sailor Moon en se retournant vers Endymion.

Sailor Neptune et Uranus n'entendaient plus rien. Elles se concentrèrent sur leur lien planétaire. Le monde s'effaça autour d'elles. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et leur planète. Elles s'écrièrent alors :

- Non pas encore princesse ! Pouvoir éternel d'Uranus, transforme-moi !  
- Pouvoir éternel de Neptune, transforme-moi !

Les deux sailors se transformèrent devant les yeux ébahis des autres sailors et des créatures démoniaques.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir se charger d'eux sur un pied d'égalité ! Mars, Mercure, lancez aussi vos attaques ! Vénus, Jupiter, Pluton et Saturne, protégez le prince et la princesse pendant qu'ils se préparent pour l'attaque finale ! Commanda Uranus  
- D'accord, répondirent toutes les sailors ensemble.  
- C'est parti ! Glaive cosmique, secousses éternelles !

Uranus prit son talisman et le planta dans la terre. Une grande faille se forma à l'endroit où Uranus avait planté son glaive et se dirigeait directement vers l'un des monstres. Il fut pris dans un immense champ d'énergie produit par la secousse créée par Uranus.  
Neptune tendit la main et fit apparaître son talisman apparu. Elle l'empoigna et il se transforma en trident.

- Trident sous-marin, agis tout de suite !

De gigantesques gerbes d'eau sortirent du trident et allèrent vers le second monstre. Il fut d'abord balayé sous la force des vagues créées par Neptune puis emprisonné par celles-ci.

- Flammes éternelles de Mars, agissez tout de suite !

L'attaque atteignit le troisième monstre et le rendit KO.

- Vagues éternelles de Mercure, agissez tout de suite !

Mercure frappa le dernier monstre qui semblait lui aussi paralysé à la suite de l'attaque de la guerrière. Les 4 monstres furent sérieusement touchés mais pas tués. Le prince et la princesse préparèrent et lancèrent leur attaque afin de les achever.  
- Pouvoir du cristal d'argent aide-moi et …  
- Pouvoir du cristal d'or aide moi et…  
- Attaquez le prince et la princesse maintenant ! C'est à ce moment qu'ils sont le plus vulnérables ! ordonna Kage.  
- Oui maître ! Ténèbres profondes agissez tout de suite ! crièrent les 4 monstres en même temps.

Les sailors eurent juste le temps de créer un bouclier protecteur autour du couple mais il ne tint malheureusement pas le coup. Endymion et Sérénité furent durement touchés. Ils étaient évanouis sur le sol, blessés. Kage arriva devant le couple évanoui et kidnappa le prince de la Terre. Les sailors n'eurent le temps de rien faire. Kage disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Vite ! Il faut en finir maintenant avec ses 4 monstres ! Hurla Jupiter  
- On lance chacune nos attaques en les fusionnant ! Cela devrait les tuer sur le coup, rajouta Mercure.  
-Evolution du chêne de Jupiter !  
-Flammes éternelles de Mars !  
-Vagues éternelles de Mercure !  
-Cœur de Vénus !  
-Globe de Pluton, roule !  
-Glaive surprise !  
-Trident sous-marin !  
-Glaive cosmique ! Secousses éternelles !  
-Agissez tout de suite !

Les 4 monstres furent anéantis sous la puissance des attaques fusionnées. Les sailors ramenèrent Usagi chez Mamoru pour être plus tranquilles. Elle devait se reposer et récupérer ses forces. Heureusement, elle s'était évanouie et n'avait pas vu Mamoru se faire enlever. Alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement, les sailors tinrent une réunion secrète.

- Il faut que l'on sache où Kage a emmené le prince ! dit Haruka.  
- Ami, Setsuna, faites des recherches ensembles sur le QG des ennemis, vous trouverez plus facilement à deux. Minako et moi, on veillera sur Usagi. Ajouta Rei.  
- Et nous ? On fait quoi ? demanda Makoto.  
- Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru et toi, reposez vous. Le dernier combat a été éprouvant…  
- On va faire des recherches dans la ville Mylène et moi, indiqua Haruka  
- Très bien. On se retrouve ici demain, à la même heure pour mettre en commun les informations que l'on aura récoltées. A demain les filles !  
- A demain !


	4. Eternelle Sailor Pluton,Jupiter et Vénus

Chapitre 4 :  
Eternelle Sailor Pluton, Jupiter et Vénus.

« Si seulement, j'avais aussi atteint le niveau éternel… J'aurais été plus utile lors du combat. On n'en serait pas là…. Usagi ne serait pas dans son lit, blessée. Mamoru n'aurait pas été kidnappé par l'ennemi… Je suis la leader des sailors… Je devrais être un exemple à suivre… Mais c'est loin d'être le cas… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'établir le lien avec Vénus alors que déjà 4 sailors l'ont fait ave leur planète ! Je ne suis pas digne de la mission que la reine Sérénité m'a confié… Je ne suis pas un bon leader…Excuse-moi Usagi… »

Tout en pensant à haute voix, Minako veillait sur Usagi. Rei pénétra dans la chambre, surprenant Minako.

-Minako, tu es un bon leader. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Usagi a reçu une attaque.

Rei vint se placer à côté de Minako près du lit d'Usagi et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la guerrière de l'amour.

-Nous savons toutes ce que nous risquons lorsqu'on se transforme et qu'on part combattre. Et Usagi le sait mieux que quiconque. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle se réveillera bientôt, elle a juste besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu penses cela ! Elle te forcerait à t'amuser !  
-Tu as raison il faut que je me reprenne et que j'arrête de pleurer sur mon sort.  
-D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas une audition à passer aujourd'hui ?  
-Si, mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec Usagi.  
-Vas-y ! C'est un ordre, va te changer les idées !  
-Mais Rei…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu y vas tout de suite !  
-Bon d'accord, mais tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème !  
-Promis.

Minako pris ses affaires et s'avança vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers Rei qui lui fit signe de s'en aller. Son audition se déroulait de l'autre côté de Tokyo. Sur la route, elle continuait à penser au moyen d'entrer en contact avec sa planète.

Setsuna et Ami étaient allées directement au quartier général situé dans le sous-sol des jeux Crown afin de démarrer au plus vite les recherches sur ce nouvel ennemi. Après deux heures d'investigation, les deux guerrières n'avaient avancé d'un iota. Setsuna n'avait en plus pas vraiment la tête à cela. Du coup, elle décida d'orienter ses recherches sur Pluton. Elle se disait qu'elle réussirait peut-être à trouver une piste sur la manière d'établir le lien avec sa planète ainsi.

Mais plus les données s'accumulaient, plus la question restait sans réponse. Après plusieurs heures de recherches vaines, Setsuna décida d'arrêter et se retourna vers Ami.

-Ami, comment as tu réussi à atteindre le stade Eternel ?

Ami leva les yeux de son PC et fit face à Setsuna. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis lui répondit.

-Il s'agit d'une sorte de recherche intérieure à mon sens. Il faut d'abord mieux se connaitre soi-même. Sans cette connaissance, il est impossible d'avancer dans la vie. Je pense que c'est pareil pour les pouvoirs sailors. C'est difficile, mais c'est un passage obligatoire pour pouvoir atteindre le stade Eternel.

-Je comprends… Merci…

*Pensée de Setsuna*

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Moi qui aie fuis la vie normale en acceptant de garder la porte du temps… Je n'ai fait qu'observer les humains pendant plus de 1000 ans. J'ai vu tout ce que la race humaine pouvait faire de meilleur et surtout de pire… Il n'y a que depuis très peu de temps que j'ai réintégré la vie normale. S'il n'y avait pas Hotaru, je me sentirais si seule… En fait, je ne cherche qu'une seule chose : pouvoir donner l'amour que j'ai accumulé durant ces siècles de solitude… C'est pour cela que la reine Sérénité m'a envoyé au 20ème siècle… C'était pour que je puisse connaître une vie normale avec son lot de surprises, bonnes et mauvaises, son lot d'émotions et de rapports avec les autres… Elle m'a envoyé ici afin que je puisse tout simplement vivre dans le temps et non plus en dehors… Ma raison de vivre : protéger ceux que j'aime…

Setsuna se sentit empli d'énergie.

- C'est bizarre je sens un nouveau flot d'énergie couler en moi… Pluton m'a confié son pouvoir ! Ami avait raison… La clé du lien résidait en la connaissance de soi. Et grâce à cette connaissance, Pluton m'a accordé son pouvoir ultime afin de défendre la princesse et ceux que j'aimais.

*Point de vue général*

Setsuna reprit les recherchesavec Ami sur la zone Oméga et les nouveaux ennemis. Elles avancèrent beaucoup plus rapidement.

Hotaru et Makoto étaient rentrées chez elles et se reposaient un peu. Mais une pensée n'arrêtait pas de les hanter. Comment atteindre le niveau supérieur. Elles avaient l'impression d'être des poids morts pour les autres.

Makoto était dans son appartement, allongée sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle voulait à tout prix protéger Usagi et ses amies mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet autour de leurs chevilles actuellement. Aucune de ses attaques ne réussissaient à atteindre leurs ennemis. Et en plus, elle avait laissé Mamoru se faire kidnapper. Est-ce qu'il était encore en vie ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et se sentirait coupable de sa mort pour le restant de sa vie. Mais pourquoi avait elle survécue au crash de l'avion qui avait tué ses parents ? Elle ne servait à rien, alors pourquoi lui laisser la vie sauve plutôt qu'à ses parents ? Cette question la hantait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers jours. Surtout depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux ennemis…

-Princesse Jupiter…  
-Quoi ? Qui est là ?

Makoto sortit de ses pensées et tomba face-à-face avec une mini-Sailor Jupiter qui semblait préoccupée. Makoto se releva et regarda étonnée sa miniature.

-Je suis ton alter-égo. On s'est déjà vu lorsque tu as obtenu le cristal de Jupiter  
-Je me rappelle. Mais, pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? Tu viens m'aider pour le passage au stade éternel ?  
-Tu ne dois pas perdre confiance ni en toi, ni en ton pouvoir ni en ta destinée. Tu n'as toujours pas évolué parce que ce n'était pas encore ton heure.  
-Mais alors quand ? Je suis la guerrière de la protection !  
-Bientôt… Mais il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions ! Et surtout ne te morfonds pas, cela ne t'aidera pas.  
-Les bonnes questions ?  
-Oui, Jupiter t'a déjà accordé une fois ses pouvoirs, pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ?  
-Tu as raison… Jupiter m'a déjà confié son cristal. C'est qu'elle croit en moi. A moi de découvrir pourquoi !  
-Voilà, continues sur cette voie et tu réussiras !  
-Attends ! Ne pars pas!

L'alter-égo de Jupiter avait disparu laissant Makoto seule et songeuse.

-Volatilisée... Les bonnes questions…Si Jupiter m'a fait confiance avec son cristal, c'est que j'en étais digne. Je suis capable de protéger ceux que j'aime. J'ai aussi une destinée à accomplir. Et cette destinée est liée à celle d'Usagi et des autres guerrières. Usagi montera sur le trône de Crystal Tokyo et deviendra Sailor Cosmos Moon grâce à notre aide, à moi de remplir ma part et d'assurer mon rôle protecteur.

Makoto sentit une énergie électrisante la traverser et prendre entièrement possession de son corps. Jupiter était présente en elle, elle la ressentait. La guerrière de la protection et de la foudre avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Elle et les autres sailors sauveraient Mamoru des griffes de l'ennemi.

Du côté de chez Saturne, une réflexion différente se tenait...

-Pourquoi suis-je la guerrière du silence ? Je ne veux que le bien de tout le monde… Je ne veux pas que le monde soit détruit et surtout pas par moi. Je refuse ce destin ! Je veux continuer à jouer et vivre sur Terre, avec Chibi-Usa. Elle sera de retour d'ici peu de temps, il ne faut pas que je perde espoir ! Bientôt je retrouverai ma meilleure amie. Mais avant cela, je dois réussir à devenir Eternelle Sailor Saturne ! J'y arriverais, je le promets!  
-Saturne….

Hotaru se leva brusquement de son lit et tenta d'identifier d'où provenait cette voix

-Qui est-ce ?

Une forme sombre se matérialisa devant Hotaru. Elle leva la tête afin de voir qui était la personne face à elle.

-Je suis le seigneur Hadès, maître du royaume souterrain. Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix sauver cette Terre ? Tu es la guerrière du Silence, ta destinée est de guider la Terre à sa destruction !  
-Non, ce n'est pas vrai !  
-Tu fais parti des ténèbres, pourquoi lutter contre sa destinée ?  
-Non ! Je suis une sailor ! Je combats avec la lumière ! Je défends cette Terre au nom de l'amour et de la justice ! Au côté de Sailor Moon !  
-Tu es une sailor indésirable.

-Non…

Hadès fit passer des images mentales de la première incarnation d'Hotaru, les images où Uranus, Neptune et Pluton tentaient de la tuer. Une aura noire l'entoura peu à peu.

-Tu vois… Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, elles ont déjà essayé de te tuer une fois. Elles n'hésiteront pas à le faire à nouveau si elles le jugent nécessaire !  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !  
-Si ça te console de penser cela... Je ne veux que ton bien Saturne…

Une autre série d'image montrant les sailors en train de parler de Saturne et de son pouvoir destructeur défila dans l'esprit d'Hotaru.

-Elles ne me feraient pas cela !  
-Regarde attentivement !  
-…

L'aura noire s'intensifia autour d'Hotaru. Les images mentales étaient de plus en plus déformées avec l'augmentation de l'aura noire autour de la fillette.

-(Hadès pour lui-même) Enfin ! Elle sera bientôt sous mon emprise ! On ne peut compter que sur soi-même pour avoir les choses bien faites !

Hotaru se transforma alors en Sailor Saturne mais son uniforme était différent. La jupe était un peu plus grande et surtout la couleur n'était plus mauve mais noire, le même noir des ténèbres qui entouraient le seigneur Hadès

-Viens Saturne. Ta destinée t'attend. Tu deviendras ma reine : la reine des Ténèbres. Tu pourras ainsi te venger des sailors, leur faire payer ce qu'elles t'ont fait subir lors de ta première incarnation.  
-Oui Hadès, elles paieront !

Le regard de Saturne n'était plus celui d'une enfant joueuse. Il s'était refroidit et était devenu glacial. Hadès tandis une main vers elle. Saturne la saisit et tous deux se dématérialisèrent.

Dans la zone Oméga, Hadès et Saturne venaient de rentrer. Saturne était partie se reposer dans une chambre mise à sa disposition. Hadès était retourné dans sa salle du trône. Kage s'y trouvait et semblait l'attendre.

-Maître, j'ai repéré une Sailor seule.

Kage montra un écran de contrôle où l'on voyait Minako marcher seule vers le siège de la TOEI.

-Il s'agit de Sailor Vénus. Elle n'est pas encore passée au stade Eternel. C'est une cible facile. Faites-moi confiance ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !

-Tu peux y aller. Emmènes avec toi 2 monstres mais c'est ta dernière chance ! Et n'oublie pas, si tu ne me rapportes pas une sailor ou le cristal d'argent et sailor moon, ne reviens pas me voir !  
-Oui maître.

Kage tremblait de tous ses membres. Il aperçu une silhouette dans l'antre de la porte derrière le trône. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, une sailor. La silhouette disparue soudainement, il se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé.

-Je vous rapporterai une sailor !

De retour avec Minako, elle se rendait à son audition tout en pensant à haute voix :

-Je suis la guerrière de l'amour, la leader des inners… Je dois passer au stade Eternel ! Mais comment… Il faut que je protège à tout prix Usagi, Mamoru et toutes mes amies. Sans elles que serais-je devenue… Si elles n'avaient pas été réveillées, j'aurais continué à combattre seule, sous le nom de code Sailor V. Je leur dois tant… Même si les années à combattre en tant que Sailor V étaient excitantes, je n'échangerai contre rien au monde le groupe qu'on forme avec les filles. J'ai aujourd'hui des amies avec qui tout partager…

Minako sentie son amour emplir tout son corps, Vénus, la planète de l'amour, l'habitait toute entière. Le lien avec sa planète s'était établi et il avait seulement fallu revenir au sentiment fondamental porté par Vénus : l'amour. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle sautillait pour se rendre à l'audition organisée pour un nouveau drama de la TOEI. Soudain Kage se matérialisa devant elle avec deux monstres et l'attaqua. Elle prit son communicateur et avertit les autres guerrières.

-Les filles, vite, Kage vient de refaire surface avec deux monstres près de l'immeuble de la Toei.

Toutes les sailors répondirent à l'appel sauf Sailor Moon qui était toujours inconsciente.

-Allez Vénus, montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre, arrête de te cacher ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une guerrière de la lune ! hurla Kage  
-Si tu y tiens vraiment, je ne veux surtout pas te décevoir ! Cristal de Vénus, transforme-moi !  
-Viens petite Sailor ! Je te laisse attaquer en premier. Envoie-nous tout ce que tu as ! AHAHAH !  
-Tu es trop galant… Mais j'ai une surprise pour toi !  
-Quoi ?  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Vénus, transforme-moi !  
-Impossible ! Elle a réussi à atteindre le stade éternel !  
-Et oui ! Tu vas goûter à mon pouvoir de l'amour !  
-Monstres ténébreux ! Attaquez-la !  
-Reflet noir…  
-Fleuve noir…  
-Moi, déesse de l'amour, je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! Amour flamboyant de Vénus, agis tout de suite !

Vénus concentra l'amour qu'elle ressentait dans ses mains. Un énorme rayon lumineux en sortit et frappa de plein fouet les deux monstres. Le premier fut tué sur le coup alors que le second était seulement légèrement blessé. La mort de son acolyte ne l'avait pas perturbé, il préparait toujours son attaque. Il lança sa vague noire sur Vénus. Les autres Sailors arrivèrent au moment ou l'attaque allait toucher Vénus.

-Glaive cosmique, secousses éternelles, agissez tout de suite !

L'attaque d'Uranus fit dévier l'attaque du second monstre tout en l'anéantissant

-Trident sous-marin, agis tout de suite !

L'attaque obligea Kage à sortir de la cachette où il s'était abrité.

-Je vais vous anéantir, sailors !  
-Je ne pense pas ! On a d'autre surprise pour toi !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Pluton, transforme moi !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Jupiter, transforme moi !  
-Je tremble, vous avez enfin attend le stade éternel… Mais, il me semble que 3 sailors manquent à l'appel! On peut encore attendre quelques minutes si vous voulez? Ironisa Kage  
-Cela ne nous empêchera pas de te botter les fesses !  
-Oh je n'en serai pas si sûr à votre place… Rappelez-moi où se trouvent votre prince et votre princesse ?  
-On va voir cela tout de suite ! Tu regretteras tes paroles ! Foudres éternelles de Jupiter, agissez tout de suite !

Kage fut entouré par la foudre qui s'abattait sur lui sans arrêt. Il réussissait à l'éviter dans les premiers temps. Après deux minutes, il s'était épuisé à les esquiver entrainant une perte de vitesse considérable. Il se fit toucher par un des éclairs et se retrouva propulsé contre le mur de l'immeuble de la TOEI.

-A moi, Orbe de Grenat, agis tout de suite !

Une immense boule d'énergie sortie du talisman de Pluton qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'attaque se dirigea vers Kage qui la reçu de plein fouet. Les deux attaques l'avaient salement amoché ! Il réussit difficilement à se relever. Il se cala contre le mur et regarda le groupe des Sailors. Elles pouvaient distinguer une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

-A mon tour de vous montrer ce dont je suis capable ! Energie noire, anéantis-les !

Les sailors ne purent esquiver l'attaque et furent projetées violemment en arrière. Elles se relevèrent non sans difficulté. Kage se mit à ricaner.

-Vous en voulez encore ? Vague d'énergie noire….  
-Allez les filles ! Il faut en finir maintenant avec lui ! On n'aura pas d'autre occasion ! Amour flamboyant de Vénus !  
-Flammes éternelles de Mars !  
-Vagues éternelles de Mercure !  
-Foudres éternelles de Jupiter !  
-Glaive cosmique, secousses éternelles !  
-Trident sous-marin !  
-Orbe de grenat !  
-agissez tout de suite !

-détruis-les !

Les attaques des sailors fusionnèrent et rencontrèrent celle de Kage. A la suite de la collision des deux forces opposées, il y eu une forte déflagration suivi d'un cri de Kage. L'attaque de Kage ne tint que quelques secondes face à l'attaque fusionnée des sailors. Il ne put éviter son destin et reçu l'attaque des sailors en pleine figure. Malgré tout, il était toujours debout. Il lui restait encore un peu d'énergie. Il décida de lancer une dernière attaque aux sailors avec l'énergie qui lui restait.

-Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe !  
-Les filles ! Il faut tenter le Sailor Planète Attaque !  
-Tu es sûre que cela marchera Mercure ? demanda Vénus  
-Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il ne nous reste plus que cela ! Mon ordinateur m'indique que son niveau d'énergie est faible. Il ne pourra pas encaisser une autre attaque de notre part !  
-OK, on y va ! Le temps qu'il prépare son attaque nous suffira à préparer la notre !  
-Votre dernière heure est venue ! Faites votre prière, sailors ! Attaque suprême des ténèbres !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Mercure  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Mars !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Jupiter !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Vénus !  
-Pouvoirs éternels d'Uranus !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Neptune !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Pluton  
-Fusionnez !

Les deux attaques étaient de force égale. Ce fut un combat de patience. Après quelques minutes à lutter, les deux camps étaient à bout de force, si cela continuait les sailors ne tiendraient pas le coup. Mais un miracle se produisit ! Kage, qui jusqu'à présent semblait confiant eut une défaillance et son attaque perdit de la force. Celle des sailors prit le dessus et fonça vers Kage. Mais il réussit à l'éviter à la toute dernière minute.

Il s'approcha lentement des sailors qui étaient à terre, épuisées. Il voulait savourer sa victoire contre elles ! Il était sûr de gagner, sans Sailor Moon elles n'étaient rien. Mais il avait tout de même des blessures assez lourdes. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il périsse ! En fait, les sailors étaient bonnes, même très bonnes, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Il hâta alors son pas, il fallait qu'il leur donne le coup de grâce avant qu'elles ne récupèrent leurs forces. Car une seule attaque de leur part et s'en était fini de lui !

-Sailors, c'est la fin pour vous ! Abandonnez !  
-Jamais ! Nous lutterons jusqu'au bout !  
-Alors adieu !  
-Non, je ne pense pas ! Amour flamboyant de Vénus, agis tout de suite !  
-Foudres éternelles de Jupiter !  
-Vagues éternelles de Mercure !  
-Flammes éternelles de Mars !  
-Orbe de grenat !  
-Trident sous-marin !  
-Glaive cosmique ! Secousses éternelles !  
-agissez tout de suite !  
Les sailors n'avaient pas utilisé toute leur énergie et réussirent à lancer une ultime attaque qui fut la bonne. Kage mourut sur le coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.


	5. Saturne

Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente. Cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour corriger/réécrire ce chapitre. Je suis repassée également sur les 4 chapitres précédents. J'ai principalement corrigé les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire et les coquilles qui était encore présentes (en les relisant, j'avais honte d'avoir laissé de telles fautes... principalement dues à un manque d'attention de ma part). Il n'y a pas eu de modification dans la trame ou dans l'histoire à proprement parler. J'ai touché à quelques tournures de phrases afin de rendre la lecture un peu plus fluide et facile. C'est encore loin d'être parfait à mon sens, mais je pense sincèrement que je ne serai jamais satisfaite à 100% :D Je trouverai toujours des changements et de petits arrangements "cosmétiques" à faire dans l'histoire. Le tout est de savoir s'arrêter. Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir le "nouveau" chapitre (qui contient très certainement encore des fautes et des coquilles malgré les multiples relectures)

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire/remarque/critique...etc

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 5  
Saturne

Comme prévu, les sailors se retrouvèrent le lendemain pour faire le point sur la situation. Elles avaient décidé de déplacer temporairement le quartier général chez Mamoru afin de faciliter la protection d'Usagi qui s'y trouvait encore. Elle ne se réveillait que pour de très courtes périodes de temps et sans avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les sailors se placèrent dans le salon et débutèrent la réunion.

-Setsuna et moi avons découvert l'identité de notre ennemi. Il s'agit du peuple du royaume souterrain dirigé par le seigneur Hadès. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à réunir plus d'information sur ce qu'est exactement ce royaume, sur leur motivation ou sur leur objectif… annonça Ami  
-C'est déjà ça, on sait au moins maintenant qui nous veut du mal, répondit Minako tout en se retournant.

Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un.

-Mais où est Hotaru ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis la réunion d'hier matin…

-Elle n'était pas là non plus lors du combat d'hier, ajouta Makoto  
-Et elle ne se trouvait pas à la maison quand je suis rentrée… s'inquiéta Setsuna  
-C'est préoccupant… J'espère qu'elle réapparaitra vite. Si on n'a pas de nouvelles d'elle d'ici ce soir, il faudra lancer des recherches… Du côté d'Usagi, du nouveau ? demanda Minako  
-Elle se remet petit à petit, elle s'est réveillé ce matin quelques instants. Elle a mangé un peu puis s'est rendormie, répondit Rei, mais elle n'est pas encore au meilleur de sa forme… Il lui faut encore un peu de temps.  
-Est-ce-qu'elle sait que Mamoru a été kidnappé ? S'enquit Michiru  
-Non, pas encore, mais il va falloir le lui annoncer rapidement…

Ce que les sailors ignoraient, c'est qu'Usagi s'était réveillée en meilleure forme quelques minutes avant le début de la réunion et les espionnait à travers la porte de sa chambre. Elle fut bouleversée d'apprendre la nouvelle et ne put s'empêcher d'entrer brusquement dans le séjour.

-Mamo-chan a été enlevé par les ennemis ?  
-Usagi ! Crièrent toutes les filles ensembles  
-Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? Il faut que tu économises tes forces !

Usagi ignora Rei et se tourna vers Ami. Elle la regarda avec insistance et l'implorait d'accéder à sa requête.

-Ami, est-ce qu'on sait où se trouve la base de l'ennemi ?

Ami détourna son regard vers le sol et répondit d'une petite voix.

-Non je suis désolée Usagi… On n'a pas encore réussi à la localiser… Mais on ne devrait pas tarder à la découvrir !

Ami n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Usagi était partie en pleurant dans sa chambre. Les filles tentèrent de la suivre mais Rei les en empêcha

-Laissez-la, elle a besoin d'être seule.

Soudain, une lueur rose apparue au centre du séjour. Une silhouette d'adolescente pouvait être distinguée au centre de celle-ci. Au fur et à mesure, la silhouette devenait de plus en plus nette. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille que les sailors connaissaient très bien. Le rayon de téléportation la déposa en douceur au sol.

-Chibi-Usa ! S'exclamèrent-elles

-Que fais-tu ici petite Lady ? demanda Setsuna

-Ce n'est pas une visite amicale malheureusement… Mes parents ont commencé à se sentir mal il y a quelques jours et depuis cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Avant-hier, mon père s'est évanouit et ma mère n'est guère mieux. Ce matin, elle me semblait encore plus affaiblit. J'ai donc décidé de venir voir ce qui causait cette situation dans le XXème siècle

-Ca concorde avec les derniers évènements… murmura Ami  
-Quels évènements ? demanda Chibi-Usa  
-Mamoru a été enlevé hier par un nouvel ennemi, le seigneur Hadès, lors d'un combat compliqué. Usagi a été blessée durant ce même affrontement. Elle vient seulement de se réveiller.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir !  
-Non, Chibi-Usa. Elle a besoin d'être seule quelques moments… Elle vient juste d'apprendre que Mamoru a été enlevé, objecta Rei  
-Très bien…

Pendant ce temps, Usagi n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Chibi-usa et sombrait dans le désespoir. Elle s'était recouchée et recroquevillée sous les couvertures.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été enlevé ? C'est injuste… il venait de me demander en mariage… Le sort s'acharne contre nous…Nous sommes vraiment maudits… Mamo-chan…

Je suis fatiguée de me battre… Tout ce que j'en gagne, c'est la perte des êtres qui me sont le plus chers… Les ennemis se succèdent les uns après les autres. C'est un cercle sans fin… »

Hadès et Saturne étaient dans la salle du trône en train de déguster un somptueux repas. La zone Oméga ne permettait pas la production de nourriture. L'ensemble du repas provenait donc de la surface. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient transportés la nourriture d'un grand restaurant gastronomique Français. Hadès terminait sa part de Trianon alors que Saturne dégustait une part d'opéra ornée de petits macarons. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il déposa sa serviette sur son assiette et s'adressa à Saturne.

-Rien ne vaut une petite promenade pour digérer ce délicieux repas, ma reine. Que diriez-vous d'aller rendre visite à nos prisonniers ?  
-Vous avez raison, mon amour. Une petite balade ne me déplairait pas.

Saturne et Hadès se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cellules où se trouvaient Mamoru, qui était encore dans son habit de prince Endymion, et Théodore. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sombres du monde souterrain. Ils y croisèrent plusieurs sujets qui s'empressaient de s'agenouiller devant eux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant les deux cellules. Saturne entra dans la première où était Endymion/Mamoru. Il était encore un peu sonné et commençait seulement à se remettre de l'attaque qu'il avait subie la veille. Saturne s'avançait vers lui dans la pénombre, l'empêchant ainsi de distinguer son visage. Cependant, la silhouette qui s'approchait vers lui, lui semblait familière. Lorsque Saturne arriva dans le mince rayon de lumière qui éclairait sa cellule, il vit son visage et fut soulagé de retrouver quelqu'un de familier. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Saturne ! Je suis heureux de te voir… Mais il ne faut pas que tu restes ici… Retourne à la surface avant de te faire prendre. Retrouve les guerrières et transmet leur la position de la base ennemie. Vous reviendrez ensemble. Les risques seront moins grands.  
-Tu te trompes Endymion, répondit froidement Saturne

Endymion/Mamoru sembla surpris du ton de Saturne. Il la scruta et sembla enfin remarquer sa tenue et son attitude singulière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saturne ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu semble…différente…  
-Tu as tout à fait raison. J'ai changé ! J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Je vois clair à présent dans votre petit jeu. Vous ne me tromperez plus, toi et les guerrières ! J'ai pris ma place légitime de reine des ténèbres. Je me fourvoyais. Je n'ai jamais fait parti du camp de la lumière, vous ne me considériez pas comme une amie mais comme une menace, une bombe à retardement qu'il fallait à tout prix surveiller. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez accepté dans votre petite équipe de justiciers : pour me garder sous les yeux. Sailor Saturne n'existe plus. Je vous haie, toi, ta petite amie hypocrite et sa bande de guerrières idiotes.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Saturne ? Tu délires complètement là. Les guerrières t'aiment sincèrement !  
-Arrête de mentir ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois ! Vous me détestez !

-C'est vrai que certaines guerrières ont eu peur de toi, mais Sailor Moon s'est battue pour toi ! Elle t'a même sauvée !

-Mensonge ! Vous me haïssez et vous me craignez tous ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras bientôt plus seul dans ta prison. Tu seras rejoins par ta copine et ses guerrières pathétiques d'ici peu. Et vous verrez ce qu'est la souffrance !

Saturne frappa Mamoru violemment à la tête ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Elle sortit ensuite de la cellule et se dirigea vers la seconde. Hadès entra avec elle dans celle-ci. Ils firent face tous les deux à Théodore qui était encore endormi.  
-Si la vengeance te tient tant à cœur ma chère Saturne, je t'offre ce terrien. Il pourra te servir d'appât. Les sailors et plus particulièrement Sailor Mars feront tout pour le sauver. J'ai juste une faveur à te demander : je souhaite que me ramène Sailor Moon vivante. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux des autres mais j'ai besoin de Sailor Moon en vie !

-Comment la convaincre de me suivre… ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle te suivra docilement pour sauver son prince charmant. Affaiblis les guerrières, tues-en quelques unes si cela te fait plaisir. Mais ramène-moi la guerrière de la Lune.

-Très bien mon roi… Je ne vous décevrai pas !

Chez Usagi, rien n'avait évolué. Usagi restait cloitrée dans sa chambre, hantée par ses pensées déprimantes qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : les combats incessants, l'enlèvement de Mamoru et le désespoir total. Les guerrières l'avaient laissée seule depuis la réunion du matin, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle avait sauté un repas ce qui en soit, lorsqu'on connaissait bien Usagi, était mauvais signe. Minako et Rei se décidèrent à rentrer dans la chambre. Elles toquèrent d'abord à la porte, mais elles n'eurent aucune réponse. Elles pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce. Il y faisait très sombre. Les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts et la lumière était éteinte. Elles s'approchèrent du lit et se mirent assises de part et d'autre de la forme présente sous les couvertures. Minako tenta de soulever légèrement les couvertures et de faire face à Usagi. Mais c'était peine perdue…

-Usagi…

-…

-Regarde-moi, on a une surprise pour toi…

Usagi pointa le nez en dehors de son abris de couvertures, leva la tête un instant et jeta un regard larmoyant plein d'espoir vers ses deux amies.

-Une surprise ? Mamo-chan ?  
-Pas tout à fait

L'espoir s'envola des yeux d'Usagi et elle retourna se réfugier sous les couvertures. Chibi-usa, ne tenant plus dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'approcha du lit et tira d'un coup sec les draps et couvertures qui recouvraient sa future mère.

-Debout feignasse ! Tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort !  
-Chibi-Usa ! Mais… que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue pour tirer au clair certains évènements récents étant survenus dans le futur. Mais en te voyant ainsi, je me dis que j'aurais très certainement à prendre une part plus active que prévue dans la situation que vous affrontez… Ne serait-ce que pour te botter les fesses ! Ton comportement n'est pas digne de la guerrière de l'amour et de la justice !

-Mais Mamo-chan…  
-A été enlevé, je sais. Mais il faut que tu te reprennes ! Si tu veux réussir à le sauver, et à vaincre cette nouvelle menace, tu dois te ressaisir et leur montrer de quel bois se chauffe Sailor Moon !

-Tu as raison…

Usagi releva la tête et s'adressa aux autres guerrières

-Je suis vraiment désolée les filles… Je vous ai laissé tomber et je n'ai pensé qu'à ma souffrance

-Ne t'inquiète pas Usako. Tu avais besoin de ce temps pour assimiler la nouvelle et récupérer après l'attaque de l'ennemi, rassura Haruka

-Qui plus est, ça nous a permis de faire quelques recherches sur notre adversaire. Nous n'avons guère avancé mais nous savons au moins maintenant qui ils sont, continua Setsuna

-Et maintenant, nous allons débusquer cet ennemi et libérer Mamoru toutes ensemble ! Termina Makoto

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi aussi !

-Non, Chibi-usa. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit ! répondit Usagi  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une guerrière moi-aussi maintenant ! Et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de vous aider. Alors accepte-le!

Chibi-usa tira la langue à Usagi

-Très bien mais promet-moi d'être très prudente !

-Promis !

L'ordinateur de poche d'Ami se mit à sonner. Elle l'ouvrit et tapota sur le clavier. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle leva les yeux et s'adressa aux guerrières.

-Des monstres ont été localisés dans le parc Juuban, annonça Ami  
-On est parti. Les filles on se transforme ! Déclara Usagi  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Mercure !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Mars !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Vénus !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Jupiter !  
-Pouvoirs éternels d'Uranus !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Neptune !  
-Pouvoirs éternels de Pluton !

-Pouvoirs de la lune éternelle !  
-Transforme-moi !

Chibi-usa resta bouche-bée devant les transformations des sailors.

-Vous avez toutes atteint le stade éternel… C'est nouveau ça…  
-C'est même très récent, répondit Jupiter, ca date de quelques jours seulement  
-Et Hotaru ?

-C'est la seule à ne pas avoir atteint ce stade. D'ailleurs, on a plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis hier. On commence à s'inquiéter, remarqua Uranus  
-Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe au parc, transforme-toi Chibi-usa, pressa Moon  
-Oui, oui… Pouvoirs suprêmes transforme-moi !  
-Allez, on est parti !

Les sailors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au parc Juuban. Les monstres étaient à pied d'œuvres. Ils saccageaient tout sur leur passage, ne laissant qu'un champ de ruine, des arbres calcinés et de nombreuses victimes humaines évanouies ou pire… Lorsqu'ils virent les sailors, ils se replièrent vers le même point de ralliement. Les guerrières les suivirent jusqu'à la fontaine se trouvant au centre du parc. Une fois arrivés là, ils se positionnèrent autour de l'édifice. Ils semblaient attendre leurs ordres. Au sommet de la fontaine se trouvait une silhouette noire qui leur rappelait quelqu'un mais les guerrières n'arrivaient pas à distinguer qui c'étaient. Elles tentèrent de s'approcher mais les monstres les en empêchaient. Après quelques secondes de combats relativement simple, les guerrières avaient contraint les monstres à reculer de quelques mètres. Elles étaient maintenant suffisamment proches pour reconnaître la personne se trouvant sur la fontaine. Elles furent sous le choc : c'était Saturne mais elle était vêtue différemment et une aura sombre l'entourait entièrement. La guerrière leur lança un regard emplit de haine et sauta pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Elle atterrit juste devant la ligne de défense des monstres. Elle fit alors apparaître à ses pieds Théodore. Il était évanoui.

-Alors les guerrières, on ne tente pas de sauver ce pathétique être humain ?

Toutes les guerrières étaient sous le choc. Mars se reprit et essaya de se rapprocher de vers Théodore tandis que Pluton, dans un élan d'instinct maternel, tenta de rejoindre Saturne. Grâce à l'avance de Pluton qui faisait diversion, Mars réussi à atteindre Théodore et à le ramener vers les guerrières. Elle vérifia ses signes vitaux. Il était seulement dans les vapes.

Pluton, quant à elle, fut violemment repoussée par Saturne et son glaive du silence lorsqu'elle tenta de prendre dans ses bras celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille adoptive. La nouvelle reine des ténèbres lança un regard glacial aux guerrières. Pluton se releva légèrement sonnée.

-Mais Saturne, que se passe-t-il ? On était toutes inquiètes, cria Pluton  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Saturne, tu as l'air différente…

-Je suis différente en effet Sailor Moon. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux ! Pluton, tu peux arrêter ton jeu d'actrice ! Je sais parfaitement que vous n'avez jamais tenu à moi ni aimé !

-Mais Saturne… quelle est cette folie ? demanda Vénus. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Une folie ? Oui, en effet, j'étais folle de croire en vos belles paroles ! Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Hadès m'a enfin ouvert les yeux sur votre traîtrise ! Je vous haie !

-Saturne, je ne comprends pas… nous sommes amies… répondit Moon

-C'est fini, cette amitié n'a jamais existé. Vous avez toutes cherché à me tuer à cause de mon statut de guerrière du silence ! J'ai donc pris ma place légitime de reine du côté des ténèbres !

-Hadès t'a menti Hotaru-chan ! Tu fais partie du clan de la lumière !  
-Peu importe ce que vous dites, vos mensonges n'ont plus d'emprise sur moi ! Je vais toutes vous tuer ! Et toi, Sailor Moon, si tu veux revoir ton prince, tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau !  
-Tu sais où est Mamoru ?  
-Bien entendu ! Et le seul moyen pour toi de retrouver ton prince en vie, c'est de te rendre et de me donner le cristal d'argent !

Usagi semblait réellement envisager la proposition de Saturne. Elle commença à s'avancer vers la guerrière du silence. Mars se mit devant Moon, lui barrant le chemin. Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Tu as perdu la tête ! Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas la solution ! Céder au chantage de l'ennemi ne l'a jamais été. Même si l'ennemi en question a réussi à retourner un de nos membres contre nous !

-Mars…

Chibi-moon s'avança également et se plaça devant les guerrières, face à Saturne. Elle s'adressa directement à son amie.

-Saturne, je t'en supplie réveille-toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas réellement toi devant nous. Tu as été manipulée. Reviens-nous ! Je veux retrouver mon amie Hotaru-chan !

Saturne sembla bouleversée par les mots de la fillette. Elle, qui avait été son amie dès le départ. Des images de leurs sorties au parc ensemble, les glaces mangées ensemble, les éclats de rires complices revenaient dans la tête de Saturne. Elle commença à douter des visions d'Hadès. Les souvenirs d'Hotaru continuaient à défiler dans l'esprit de Saturne. En plus de Chibi-moon, les autres sailors étaient également présentes. Les souvenirs heureux défilaient de plus en plus rapidement. Saturne tomba à genou et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle sortait petit à petit de l'envoutement d'Hadès. Le roi des ténèbres, qui assistait au combat depuis sa salle du trône, se rendit compte que l'enchantement allait rompre. Il toucha l'orbe qui lui retransmettait les images du parc. Il pu ainsi envoyer un message télépathique à Saturne accompagné de quelques souvenirs de mistress 9 montrant son combat contre les outers.

-Ma reine, ne tombe pas dans leur piège. Elles craignent ton pouvoir destructeur, c'est pour cela qu'elles inventent tous ses mensonges. A la première occasion, elles se débarrasseront de toi.

Le doute quitta le regard de Saturne et fut remplacé par une colère froide.

-J'ai failli me faire avoir avec vos belles paroles… Mais c'est seulement votre peur qui parle. Vous êtes vraiment prêtes à tout pour survivre !

Saturne saisit son sceptre qui était tombé à terre en même temps qu'elle, se releva et fit face aux guerrières. Elle se prépara à lancer son attaque offensive.

-Je vais vous donner une raison de me craindre ! Glaive…..  
-Non, Saturne ne fait pas cela ! Nous ne voulons pas te combattre…  
-Bien-sûr que vous ne le voulez pas. Vous avez peur, à juste titre, de mes pouvoirs. Vous êtes des lâches, toi et tes guerrières protectrices ! Vous vous cachez derrière des mots nobles tels que l'amour et la justice. Mais vous n'hésitez pas à tromper, mentir et faire souffrir !

-Saturne, je t'en prie. Sors de ce délire, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons trahi personne et que nous t'aimons, implora Moon

-Quel délire ? Tu as bien trahi ton prince. Tu l'as laissé se faire kidnapper alors que c'est l'amour de ta vie.  
-Je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'étais inconsciente ! Et si j'avais pu prendre sa place, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter !

Saturne n'écoutait plus Moon et se concentrait sur la suite de son attaque. Elle focalisait une bonne part de son énergie vers son sceptre afin d'augmenter la puissance de son attaque. Mars et Jupiter saisirent Moon pour l'amener à l'abri. La guerrière de la Lune était en larme. Les accusations de Saturne avait fait écho à l'énorme culpabilité qu'elle ressentait par rapport à la capture de Mamoru.

-Moon, reprend-toi ! Il faut se protéger !  
-Arrête, Mars, elle ne nous entend pas. Elle est totalement perdue dans ses pensées, cria Jupiter

-On a plus le temps de se protéger, annonça Mercure

-Alors dans ce cas, la meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque !

-Tu as raison Uranus. On lance nos attaques en simultanée pour neutraliser celle de Saturne ! Ordonna Vénus  
-Très bien ! Flammes éternelles de Mars !  
-Vagues éternelles de Mercure !  
-Foudres éternelles de Jupiter !  
-Amour flamboyant de Vénus !  
-Glaive cosmique, secousses éternelles !  
-Trident sous-marin !  
-Orbe de grenat !  
-Agissez tout de suite !

Les attaques fusionnèrent et se dirigèrent vers Saturne. En parallèle, la guerrière du silence avait terminé la préparation de la sienne

-…surprise, agis tout de suite !

La boule d'énergie rencontra l'attaque des sailors et les balaya facilement. Mais la sphère de Saturne perdit la moitié de sa puissance. En dépit de cela, les sailors furent projetées violemment au sol par l'attaque. Saturne s'approcha des guerrières et s'agenouilla près de Sailor Moon. Les autres sailors avaient du mal à reprendre conscience. L'attaque les avait totalement sonnées et neutralisées. Saturne empoigna Sailor Moon et la releva sans ménagement. Avant de se téléporter, elle s'adressa aux sailors.

-Guerrières, pour sauver votre princesse, il vous faudra venir nous affronter, si vous l'osez, dans la zone Oméga. Vous serez reçues avec tous les égards qui vous sont dus ! A la prochaine !

Saturne se volatilisa avec Sailor Moon. Les guerrières se relevaient difficilement. Elles étaient totalement abattues. Elles avaient réussi à sauver Théodore mais en contrepartie elles avaient perdue leur princesse… Théodore commençait à se réveiller.

-D'abord Mamoru, et maintenant Usagi… Et qu-est-ce que c'est que cette zone Oméga ? demanda Vénus

Mercure sorti son ordinateur portable et pianota quelques instants dessus

-Apparemment, c'est le nom de la dimension correspondant au royaume souterrain. Elle se trouverait juste à côté d'Elusion

-Maintenant qu'on sait où aller, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! S'exclama Jupiter  
-C'est un piège, et tu proposes qu'on s'y jette les yeux fermés, fit remarquer Uranus  
-Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas laisser Usagi et Mamoru à la merci de l'ennemi ! Répliqua Jupiter  
-Uranus a raison ! Si on y va, il faut qu'on ait un plan au point ! Riposta Pluton  
-Les filles, on se calme. C'est un piège, on en est toutes conscientes, tempéra Vénus. On ira secourir Mamoru et Usagi. Je propose à celles qui le souhaitent d'aller les sauver demain matin. Celles qui préfèrent attendre et mettre au point un plan sont libres de le faire. Qui est volontaire ?  
-Moi, répondit Jupiter

-Je serais également de la partie, annonça Mars

-Moi aussi, répondit Mercure

-C'est de la folie, mais pour Usagi et Mamoru, je suis toujours partante, remarqua Uranus

-On en est, nous aussi, annoncèrent Neptune et Pluton  
-Parfait, on est au complet ! Rendez-vous ici-même demain à la première heure !  
-Et moi alors !  
-Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Chibi-moon. Si tu veux aider à libérer tes parents, tu es la bienvenue.  
-J'en suis bien évidemment !  
-Moi aussi !

Toutes les sailors se retournèrent vers Théodore. Mars s'avança vers lui.

-Non, tu ne viens pas. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, tu risquerais de te blesser dans un combat qui n'est pas le tien ! Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter de ta sécurité.

-Mais…

-Je t'en prie, Théodore. Rentre au temple. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, on sera de retour.

-OK…

-En attendant, on a laissé Luna et Artémis au temple. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper et les mettre au courant de la situation ?

-Je le ferais, mais faites attention…

-Nous serons prudentes. Promis.

Mars se retourna vers les filles et se détransforma. Les autres suivirent son exemple. Minako prit la parole

-Tout le monde se repose et demain, on part sauver Usagi-chan et Mamoru !

Les sailors acquiescèrent toutes et rentrèrent chacunes chez elles.


End file.
